


Pizza and Weed

by AngelWilliams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Crushes, First Time Blow Jobs, I suppose, M/M, Pizza, Pizza Guy Arin, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Stoner Dan, Weed, a lot of pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWilliams/pseuds/AngelWilliams
Summary: What's a stoner to do when there's a cute delivery guy on his doorstep? Order more pizzas and confess his love, of course!...And maybe smoke some weed and do gay stuff with him, that works too.





	Pizza and Weed

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this silliness for far too long so i hope you enjoy!

The first time Arin had to deliver to the address, he obviously didn't think much of it. Being a delivery guy for a pretty decent pizza place in the ever busy city of LA, it wasn't odd that he'd have to deliver to lots of places when it was his shift.  
  
He'd just started working there maybe a few months ago and so far it had been great. His boss was nice, he made friends with his co-workers alarmingly fast (Ross, who was around Arin's age, had become something of a best friend over the short period of time, and they even hung out often on days off) and overall it was just a rather pleasant experience compared to the loads of shitty jobs Arin has had to live through in the past.  
  
Tonight, though, is particularly interesting. Arin had come to know a few addresses almost by heart, and there were a couple he'd hear and kind of go "oh, that's familiar", but this was a new one entirely. Though, it's not like that was _really_ weird or uncommon.  
  
Arin moves to leave the small building and get into the delivery car, the bag he was given to carry the pizza full with the warm box, when he hears Ross scoff. Him and Arin were both working the same shift that day, though Ross was currently on break. He must've overheard the address when it was told to Arin as he wrote it down. He was shit at remembering.  
  
"What?" Arin asks curiously.  
  
"I know that address," He states simply. "Regular customer. They never really order at this time, though. Usually it's much later. Like, right before closing."  
  
Ah. Arin must never be on shift when they get food. He tended to work the morning shifts more so than closing.  
  
"Oh, okay. Are they like rude or something?"  
  
"Nah. Just really, _really_ high. Usually this one guy answers the door, and holy shit is he always stoned. Messy clothes and lots of hair, eyes redder than a fuckin' bottle of pepto-bismol, typical stoner. You'll probably know exactly who I'm talking about, too." Ross laughs. "He must get some killer munchies. Not that I blame him. You know how it is."  
  
"Actually, I really don't." Arin says, sounding innocent. "Well, not really."  
  
"What? Have you never..."  
  
"Nah." Arin shrugs. "It just never happened, I guess? Weed wasn't my thing, and I didn't really know any people who were into it. Anyway, I gotta go. Also, pepto isn't even red. That's _pink_ , dumbass."  
  
"Sorry, what? I can't hear you over how _on break_ I am right now."  
  
With a roll of his eyes, Arin walks out the door and into the car, wondering if he'd actually be able to know who Ross was talking about with such a vague description.  
  
\--  
  
Turns out identifying the dude was easy after all.

The second the door opens, which is maybe a minute or two after ringing the bell, Arin is hit with one of the strongest scents he had ever smelled in his life. It's pungent, heavy, strong enough that he can almost taste it. Of course, he's smelled it before, who honestly hasn't, but he's never really been this close to the source. It wasn't even a smell he could compare to anything else.  
  
Weed smelled like weed, and that was that.  
  
The next thing he notices is that there's actually smoke. Not super thick smoke or anything, just slight wisps of white he can just make out in the air if he looks inside the house. Whatever was smoked must have been smoked very recently.  
  
The third thing is the person who opens the door, and it has to be the man Ross was describing. Ruffled shirt, worn-out jeans, a rat's nest of hair that was actually rather poofy and sticking up in almost every direction, with half-lidded and reddened eyes behind a pair of square rimmed glasses. It _has_ to be.  
  
So this is what the typical stoner looked like, at least according to Ross.  
  
Arin didn't expect the typical stoner to look so...cute?  
  
It's odd, he looks messy enough that someone who wasn't high probably wouldn't find it _that_ attractive, but Arin could only really find it endearing. The man couldn't have been that much older than Arin, at least a weird part of Arin hoped so.  
  
Curse his gay thoughts.  
  
Arin has to stop getting lost in his gay thoughts. He's here to deliver food, not stare at a guy. Luckily, the guy seems to be just as spacey as Arin, so he doesn't seem to mind. However, that’s probably less because he thinks Arin is attractive and more because he’s stoned out of his mind.  
  
Well, a guy can dream, can't he?  
  
Arin clears his throat, half to get the man’s attention, and half to get the lump in his throat to fuck off. It seems to do one of the two things he was aiming for, as the glassy and blissed-out gaze does rise up to meet Arin's.  
  
"Uh, hey dude, large pizza, extra cheese?" Why does Arin feel nervous? Christ. The man nods, and Arin continues, turning to fumble with his delivery bag and get the pizza out. "Okay, that'll be...seventeen dollars and nineteen cents."  
  
The lanky man reaches into his pocket to pull out a twenty, handing it to Arin. While Arin gets his change, he can feel the other man's gaze practically burning into him, and he can feel the way his own face flushes at the attention. When Arin hands over the change, he expects him to just take the box and close the door, but instead he speaks up, throwing Arin off a little.  
  
"...Arin, huh?" He drawls, and Arin's eyebrows furrow in puzzlement, until he remembers he still has his name tag on. Right. "I've never seen it spelled like that before. That's chill."  
  
"Um, yeah, haha..."  
  
"I'm Danny. Or just Dan. Either's fine. Thanks for the pizza, man."  
  
"Oh, no prob. It's my job after all." Arin grins at the guy, at Dan, and Dan just smiles lazily in return.  
  
"True. Maybe I'll see you around then, baby girl." The pet name seems to slip out of Dan's mouth before even he can realize it, and Arin freezes, face heating up even further as he stares back at Dan with wide eyes.  
  
Did he just...what?  
  
Even if it takes a couple of seconds in Dan's muddled mind, he does realize his own mistake, and his eyebrows raise at Arin's shocked expression.  
  
"Uh...I...I mean..." Dan giggles a little, attempting to correct himself, but that train of thought doesn't go anywhere. The words just die on his lips, and there's a silence between the two that’s a little awkward.  
  
Arin opens his mouth to say something, anything, because he feels like he has to break the silence, but then Dan is grabbing the box and all but slamming the door right in Arin's face, and Arin just stares at the wood for a few moments trying to process what just happened.  
  
...Um, okay.  
  
Trying to push down the flustered feeling in his gut, he turns back around and gets into the car, driving back to the pizza shop as quickly as possible.  
  
Man, is Ross gonna give him shit for this.  
  
\--  
  
"Danny, what was that?" Dan looks over from where he stands in the hallway with his back pressed against the door and pizza in his hands to see his roommate Barry walking over, also high, but definitely not to the extent that Dan was. "Did you just slam the door?"  
  
A simple "fuck" is Dan's only response, and it makes Barry chuckle, walking closer to take the pizza out of Dan's hands so he could bring it to the kitchen and get himself a slice. Dan doesn't move an inch, his hands even stay up in the same position they were while he was holding the box.  
  
"You alright dude?" Barry asks from the kitchen, talking loud enough so Dan could hear. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
If by ghost he means cute delivery guy, then yes. Dan had, in fact, seen a ghost. And called him baby girl.

Whoops?  
  
Dan finally moves, running a hand through his hair, his own face dusted with pink. "... _Fuck_. Barry, what time's it?"  
  
"Uh, it's like...four? Why?"  
  
"We gotta start ordering more pizzas at this time, dude."

"Why?" Barry questions again.

To see Arin, of course.

There are so many things wrong with that logic, but Dan can't really bring himself to care.

"Just fuckin'...because..." Dan sputters, obviously flustered at the questioning. "...Because. Just because. That's why."

\--  
  
"Ross, _Ross_ , dude, let me do it."  
  
"Huh?" It was a slow day today, Ross and Arin, and one other employee, a pretty girl named Suzy they were both friends with, were the only ones actually on shift, and nothing was happening. They got maybe one or two walk-ins, and they just received their first call for delivery. And what do you know, it was to that same address, which Arin had gone to a couple of days ago. And Ross was about to be the one to do the delivery, since he was on those today.

Well, Arin wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
It seems to take another moment for Ross to put two and two together, and once he does, he's grinning widely, like a shark. "Ohh...wait a fuckin' minute, this is—"  
  
"Ross—"  
  
"It totally is! Oh my god. This is the same address!" He snickers gleefully. "Wanna deliver it, baby boy?"  
  
" _Ross_..." Arin warns, but Ross just continues his jeering.  
  
"Oh, wait, no, I'm wrong! It was baby _girl_ , wasn't it?” He's practically shaking with stifled laughter, biting his lip to contain the giggles, and Arin frowns.  
  
"Look, just...can I do it or not?"  
  
Ross grins from ear to ear, handing the delivery bag with the box inside over to Arin, and he takes it with a grimace.  
  
"Better hurry, don't want to keep your _lover_ waiting."  
  
"Fuck off," Arin groans, but he does take the advice, all but rushing out the door as he hears giggles and Suzy's confused voice asking what the two boys were talking about.  
  
It doesn't take long at all before Arin is in that same spot he was before, standing in front of the door, and he takes a steadying breath before ringing the bell again.  
  
The door swings open alarmingly fast, making Arin jump, and there's that smell and also Dan again, the thin man leaning against the doorframe casually. Except this time, he's a bit scruffier, he doesn't have glasses on, and his hair is pulled back into a messy sort of bun, a couple of loose curls that escaped the hair tie falling into his eyes. He idly blows a strand of hair out of his face before smiling at Arin. One thing is for certain: he's still as high as a fucking _kite_. "Hiya, Arin."  
  
Arin's heart is pounding in his chest, partially because he thinks Dan looks really good right now, like holy shit, and also because Dan actually remembered his name?  
  
Oh, wait a second. God damn it, once again Arin forgot that he was still wearing a stupid name tag.  
  
...Aw. Arin got excited for a second there. Oh well.  
  
"Hi Dan. How're you?" Arin certainly didn't forget Dan's name, that was for sure. "Still seventeen nineteen."  
  
"Gotcha. And I'm doing just fine, amazing now that you're here." Dan gives him the money, and Arin's heart is in his throat, why does Dan keep _doing_ that? He keeps saying things just a little suggestively, but still vaguely enough that Arin can’t quite figure out if he’s doing it on purpose or not. Arin almost chokes when he feels their fingers brush.  
  
This little crush or whatever is getting out of hand. If that's even what it is.

"Is...that so?" Arin asks, trying to sound more amused than anxious. It's...not working.  
  
"Mhm," Dan hums, taking his change and the pizza from Arin, and Arin waits for him to say something along the lines of "because you're bringing me food", or _something_ that doesn't sound like a direct pick up line, but it never comes.  
  
"Anyway, see ya. Also, sorry about the baby girl thing. Couldn't help myself." Dan says, flashing Arin another smile that has his insides melting. It's kind of flirty, hopeful almost. But hopeful of what? Was Arin supposed to say something here?  
  
Arin just blurts out a shaky goodbye, and the flirty smile falters a bit, and then Dan closes the door, and Arin is left to stare at that same wood, even more baffled than last time.  
  
...Couldn't help himself? Wait, what the hell was  _that_ supposed to mean?  
  
\--  
  
"B?"  
  
"Yeah, Dan?"  
  
"How the hell do you successfully flirt with a pizza guy? Because clearly I'm...I'm not doing..." Dan sighs, rubbing at one of his temples as he grumbles. "I'm fucking _bad_ at this."  
  
\--  
  
Dan slouches on the couch, laptop nestled in his lap as he orders a pizza. He usually calls, but today he's feeling a little uneasy. He wants to see Arin again. He's focused enough that he doesn't hear Barry's soft footsteps, muted due to the socks he has on as he enters the room.  
  
"Danny, no more pizzas," Barry states sternly, snatching the laptop away from Dan. Dan jumps, clearly surprised. "We haven't even smoked anything, so don't even give me that munchies bullshit. This is an intervention.”  
  
Dan scoffs. "Dude, what?" Dan moves to grab the laptop back from Barry, but Barry steps back, holding it up and out of his reach. Dan could easily get it if he just stood up, he’s much taller than Barry, after all, but he's obviously too lazy to make that kind of commitment. So, he makes grabby hands in that direction while whining instead. "Give me my laptop back, this is important! My love life depends on it."  
  
"It does not! You're just gonna order another damn pizza so you can talk to him, and then you're _not_ going to ask him out. You've been doing this for like a month, dude. I'm sick of pizza, and you're gonna slowly waste all of our money not getting a date."

“That is an exaggeration, it's only been like two and a half weeks, at _most_!”

“And that’s better how exactly?”

"Whatever! For real man, this dude is not leaving our doorstep without my damn number this time, and I'll stop ordering so many pizzas!" Dan explains. "This is the only way I can be certain I'll talk to him. Just...give me my laptop."

"Or you could just go over there if you're so damn determined, he does _work_ there—”

"Laptop. Gimme."  
  
Barry sighs before sitting down next to Dan, pulling the laptop back open, but instead of giving it back he just observes the unplaced order. "Were you writing a requirement or something? You never order online.”  
  
"No. I just didn't feel like calling. Why?"  
  
"Well, I'm gonna. And also I'm adding a soda. Because we're all out. I'll pay." Barry starts typing, and Dan's eyebrows furrow.  
  
"Barry, what are you—"  
  
"What was that guy's name again?"  
  
\--  
  
"We've got special requirements for this order," Suzy tells Ross and Arin, and Ross raises an eyebrow.  
  
"What is it? Do we gotta draw something on the box? Leave it somewhere specific? Call instead of ringing the bell?" Those were the most often ones, besides people just being stupid for shits and giggles.  
  
"No. Arin has to do it."  
  
"Huh?" Arin, who had been leaning on the counter, half-listening to the conversation, perks up at the mention of his name.  
  
"Yeah. The thing says ‘Send the delivery guy with the long brown hair if he's there, his name is Arin. If not that's cool.’ Do you know this address?"

Arin doesn't even have to read it to know where he's going. He does anyway, and isn't surprised when his thoughts are confirmed. It's Dan's house.  
  
Dan wanted to see him specifically.  
  
"Yes," Arin says, and Ross already looks prepared to pounce on the opportunity to tease Arin.  
  
"Is it—"  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Oh, it's that guy?" Suzy asks. "Makes sense why he'd ask, then. You probably shouldn't leave him waiting."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm going, I'm going."  
  
\--  
  
Dan's leg bounces rhythmically as he waits for for the pizza, and the sound of the door has him once again quickly getting up to answer it.  
  
"Arin, hi!" Dan greets, he's not high off his rocker this time, and Arin notices.  
  
"Wow, for once you don't smell like that dank ass weed, what's the occasion?"  
  
Dan chuckles. "For your information, I'm not high every moment of every day. I just happen to order when I am. Munchies. You know." Dan is such a liar. He might as well say he's high for every moment of the day.  
  
There was the brownie incident that one time when Dan literally did nothing but get high off of pot brownies for literal days. _Three_ days, and thirty-nine brownies, to be exact. Would've been forty if Barry didn't eat one before leaving to do...well, whatever Barry did when he wasn't at work or home.  
  
Either way, Dan, and arguably his _life,_ is a mess. But that's not important.

Arin nods. "Mhm. _Totally_." The money is exchanged without much else, and Dan speaks up hastily right when he's certain Arin is going to turn around and leave.  
  
"Wait, wait, dude, don't go yet,” Dan sputters, moving back into his apartment for a moment to put down the pizza and soda, and Arin raises and eyebrow.

"I wasn't—" Arin stops mid-sentence when Dan shoves a piece of paper in his hand, looking from the paper to Dan’s face with a look of confusion.

“It's...my number.”

Arin flushes, but doesn't say anything, letting Dan continue.

“You seem pretty...chill.” He's cute too, very cute, but Dan somehow manages to not completely embarrass himself by saying that out loud. “I guess I maybe...want to hang out sometime or something? I...like you, and it's lame that I only see you when I order food.”

Arin laughs. “Yeah, that does suck.”

"Yeah, and if I didn't give you my number already, my roommate would've killed me. I've been ordering too many pizzas, apparently. So, call me before I go broke from all the damn pizzas I keep buying to see you.”

Arin looks at the number again in his hand before smiling brightly at Dan. “Alright. I’ll call. I can do that.”

Dan almost sighs in relief. Mission accomplished. “Alright, sweet. Don't let me keep you, that's all I really wanted to say.”

“Oh! Oh, right, okay.” Arin seems to just remember that he's supposed to be doing his job and not just having a chat. “I'll talk to you later then, Dan.”

“Yeah, later.”

Dan watches as Arin walks back to his car and drives away, and he swings the door shut, throwing his hands up in victory.

“Barry! _Barry_! Dude, I did it! Arin has my number!”

Barry enters the room to get the food away from Dan before he spills something in his celebration, smiling at him. “See, was that so hard?”

“My heart’s about to fuckin’ explode, so yeah! Kinda!”

Barry scoffs. “It is not. You're being dramatic.” He walks away, taking the pizza with him, likely to the kitchen.

“Oh, Danny?”

Dan stops, turning his head in the direction of Barry’s voice as he lets his arms fall back to his sides. “Yeah? What's up?”

“Do you have _his_ number?”

“I…” Dan deflates slightly. “...Oh.”

“Dan—”

"Well, fuck. Guess I have to cross my fingers and hope he calls,” Dan says with a shrug.

Barry pokes his head back in the room. “You...suck at this. Like, actually,” He comments, and Dan rolls his eyes. “I feel like you need to take a class on how to properly court someone, or something like that.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, B. Your support is _always_ appreciated.”

Barry just chuckles. “Anytime.”

\--

“So, he gave you his number?” Ross asks when Arin finally returns and explains his latest encounter with the stoner. For someone who complains about Ross’ teasing nonstop, he confides in the smaller man quite often.

“Yes.”

“And he doesn't have yours.”

“Nope.”

Ross scoffs. “Don't forget to call him, then.”

Arin takes the paper out of his pocket, smoothing it out it to examine it one more time. Dan had written the digits down in pen, signing it and drawing a heart next to his name, and that alone is enough to make Arin’s cheeks grow pink and his heart twinge with affection.

“Right after work, I will. Seriously.”

Like hell he would forget.

\--

In case it was forgotten, Arin doesn't smoke weed. Not a single weed has been smoked in his entire life, and that lack of experience is giving him absolutely nothing to go off on.  
  
He also isn't familiar with the vernacular in any sort of way. He's pretty certain that his first thought there was wrong, a single weed is probably _anything_ but grammatically correct, but who's to really say?  
  
Certainly not Arin, that's for fucking sure.  
  
Which brings us to his current predicament. He had called Dan up almost immediately after he got off work, they talked for what felt like (and probably was) hours, and planned to hang out that upcoming Saturday.  
  
Dan suggested they smoke together, and maybe play games or watch movies together, and Arin had agreed. Of course he had.  
  
"You do that, right? Get high and just chill for a while?"  
  
The question was asked casually, Dan was probably already high while asking, with the way his voice sort of dragged, calm, slow, and smooth, but it managed to make Arin panic, and in his need to not seem lame to Dan, he quickly sputtered out a yes.  
  
That was probably the _stupidest_ thing Arin has done in a while, because here he is now, fidgeting on Dan's couch, eyes darting from the partially forgotten TV to Dan, looking and feeling like a teenager about to try drugs for the first time.  
  
And honestly, despite the age difference between Arin and an actual teen, that description isn't _too_ far off.  
  
Dan doesn't seem to notice immediately, he seems to be too preoccupied with rolling joints to really notice the internal conflict Arin was quietly dealing with.  
  
Though, once he's done, he sets the joints down on the table in front of him, finally turning to look at Arin. It looks like he has a question in mind, but he doesn't get to voice it, because he finally notices how nervous Arin looks.  
  
"You okay? You look a little...sick."  
  
"No, no, not sick, just...nervous."  
  
Dan quirks an eyebrow. "Nervous?  
  
"Okay, here’s the deal. I might've lied about...some things."  
  
Dan doesn't speak, he just looks at Arin questioningly, silently urging him to go on, and Arin continues. "I haven't really...done..."  
  
"Done what?"  
  
Arin appears sheepish, hesitating. "Uh...well...this."  
  
Dan pauses for a moment before a smile spreads on his face, realization bright in his eyes. "Oh!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
" _Oh_ what?"  
  
"You've never been high before, have you?"  
  
Arin hesitates. "I...uh...well...not really?"  
  
"Figures. Aww..." Dan coos, eyes crinkling in amusement as he turns to Arin, pinching his cheek. Arin can feel his face reddening. "Did you lie to impress me? That's adorable.”

  
"Don't patronize me, Daniel," Arin grumbles with a pout, and it makes Dan laugh.  
  
"I'm not, I'm not," Dan says quickly between giggles. "Really, it’s fine. I’m not like mad or anything. It just means I get to...pop your drug cherry."  
  
Arin shoves Dan's shoulder, embarrassment clear in his features. "Never say that again, oh my god—"  
  
Dan's laugher rises in volume, snorts and giggles shaking his frame, and Arin hates the fact that he can't actually be annoyed because this stupid stoner is so fucking adorable, it’s insane.  
  
Dan bumps Arin’s shoulder with his head, nuzzling into the crook of Arin’s neck for a moment, still giggling, though much quieter and more breathily. The feeling of Dan so _close_ has Arin blushing, thankfully Dan can't see it at this angle.

"...Hey, are you already high?"  
  
"I mean…maybe a little. Just took a few hits from a bong earlier, no biggie."  
  
"You have a bong?" Arin asks. "Why not use it now?”

"Of course I do! I can't because it's not here right now. Barry took it."  
  
"Barry?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions, Arin," Dan states, though considering he's still smiling, he's pretty obviously not bothered by it at all. “My roommate. He's cool."  
  
"Oh, okay," Arin says quietly as Dan moves away to pick up one of the freshly rolled joints, holding it between two fingers. He notices the way Arin watches intently, as if trying to commit everything he sees to memory, and his grin widens a bit.  
  
"Look, it's not hard," He explains, picking up his lighter from where it was also resting on the table. It was a soft blue, with darker blue swirls accenting the light color, and Arin thinks it fits him somehow. Arin watches as Dan flicks the lighter on, the small flame flickering to life.  
  
Dan places the joint between his lips, holding it there for a moment as he lights it, and he inhales, deep and long. It feels like it takes forever for him to move it away from his lips, and he even holds the smoke in for a little while longer before his head tilts up slightly and he exhales a puff of smoke.  
  
Arin is in awe, even if it's nothing actually amazing. Dan’s features relax a little more, he looks completely at ease, and something about the action is...appealing. Arin is distracted by the sight enough that once the joint is in his own hands, he feels a little dumbfounded.

However, before Dan can tell him anything, he inhales around the joint, sucking smoke into his lungs. Shit, is it supposed to burn like that?

Arin tries to hold it in like Dan had, but it feels like hot coals are sizzling in his chest. He opens his mouth to blow out and instead starts coughing, choking on the cloud of smoke, eyes watering.

“S-shit,” He croaks, and Dan starts to laugh.

“Yeah, that happens. It's a little rough, but you get used to it,” Dan explains with a shrug, taking the joint out of Arin’s hands to take another drag. This time, he breathes it out through his nose, letting out a small hum in what sounds like satisfaction as the smoke escapes his lungs, and Arin rolls his eyes.

He kind of looks like a dragon, with all the smoke flaring out of his nostrils like that.

“Show off,” He mutters before making grabby hands at Dan. “Give me that.”

Dan smiles lazily, handing it back to Arin.

The second time goes a bit better than the first, Arin still feels the burn, but he manages to hold it in for longer, and he doesn't completely choke. Dan cheers, making Arin grin and take another hit. Arin starts to really feel it now, the air feels much heavier, and his mind feels hazier, sluggish and fuzzy.

It kind of feels like someone stuffed cotton balls in his head.

Arin decides that he likes the sensation, the way he feels relaxed. It's...pleasant. He sinks further into the couch, looking back at Dan. Arin hadn't noticed Dan take anything from him, but Dan is smoking more of the joint, so he must've taken it back at some point.

Arin notices that the TV is still on, more buzzing background noise than anything, and Arin just watches it quietly, mindlessly sucking smoke in when Dan passes the joint over. They must pass it back and forth more times than he thinks, because pretty soon Dan is lighting another one.

It’s kind of hard to keep track, honestly. The room is fogging up as well, he'd been used to seeing Dan’s house a bit smoky with all the times he's gotten a peek inside, but being right smack in the middle of it all was a different situation entirely.

“Hey, Arin.” Arin turns his head to face Dan when the man says his name. Arin opens his mouth to reply, but then there's thick smoke pouring right into his face, and he sputters, coughing, eyebrows knitting together in slight confusion.

It takes him a few seconds to realize what happened, and by that time Dan is a giggling mess. Arin nudges his shoulder, though he laughs, too. “Asshole. Don't do that. That's not cool. That's like...super _uncool_.”

“Is it? What's so bad about blowing smoke in your face?”

“It's dumb, and stupid. And rude.”

“I mean, I could blow it somewhere else,” Dan suggests.

“Blow it on my dick,” Arin says flatly, and Dan bursts out into more laughter.

“W-what?”

“Yeah dude, like...” Arin pauses, gathering his thoughts as best as he can before saying, “...make my cock get high.”

“Arin—”

“No but like...what if dicks could get high? Like, what if you put a blunt in the slit or put your dick in a bong, and it would actually like...inhale and shit?”

Dan snorts, trying to stifle laughter, and mostly failing.

“And it could like...cough. Like, little dick coughs. Oh my god, Dan, what dicks would like cough and sneeze, like you'd just be sleeping and you hear a little sneeze. Dan, that would be a-a...a...” Arin sputters, his own snickers interrupting the sentence, as if whatever he’s going to say is the most hilarious thing in the world, and it actually takes him a second to get the words out through his glee. “A dick sneeze.”

“You are _so_ high right now,” Dan tells Arin with a big grin. “I meant I could blow it into your mouth, dickweed.”

“You're a dickweed. ‘Cause you're a dick, and you smoke weed. Dickweed.” Arin sticks his tongue out at Dan before stopping in his tracks. “Wait, what? You can _do_ that?”

"Yeah, like...here, open your mouth.” Arin obeys, watching as Dan takes another drag of the joint, noticeably inhaling a lot more shallowly than he had been this whole time, and when he moves it away from his mouth he turns to face Arin, leaning forward to press his lips against Arin’s, feeding him the smoke.

Arin sucks it up almost greedily, taking everything Dan had to give, and he blows the puff of smoke straight into Dan’s face as he pulls away.

In Arin’s defense, Dan was practically asking for it with the way he kept his face so damn close.

When Dan gives him a look, almost pouting, Arin just smirks.

“That's payback.”

Dan doesn’t say anything, he just leans forward once more, and his mouth is on Arin’s again. Arin wonders why at first, Dan didn't have any smoke in his mouth, but then Arin realizes Dan’s lips are actually _moving_ , sliding against his own languidly.

Oh. Dan’s kissing him.

_...Wait a minute._

Dan is _kissing_ him.

His stomach does flips at the realization. Holy shit.

Arin fumbles for a moment before kissing back, making a small noise in the back of his throat as he does so. Arin feels Dan’s tongue slide over his bottom lip, his teeth on the skin, and he opens his mouth.

Arin gets a little lost in sensations once tongues become involved, his skin is hot, everything is so _hot,_ and Dan’s mouth is so wet on his, it feels much more intense than it probably should, it gives Arin chills, and he's pretty damn sure that's because of the weed.

Things are a lot more intense when you're high, apparently.

Somehow, Arin ends up pinned between the armrest of the couch and Dan’s warm body, and when they finally part, both of them are breathing hard. Arin feels like he's drowning in sweat, but somehow Dan doesn't look like he even broke a sweat. Damn.

Dan splays a warm hand across Arin’s face and starts peppering kisses down his jawline, moving down his neck as he continues to kiss and nip, and Arin starts making tiny noises, little labored breaths and whimpers that make Dan grin against the hot skin. Dan grazes his teeth over the skin near Arin’s collarbone before biting down, sucking hard, obviously trying to leave a mark behind. Arin doesn't mind, if the way his hands grip tightly at the back of Dan’s shirt as he moans quietly says anything.

The shirt was probably going to be stretched like hell by the end of this, but Dan doesn't look like he really cares about that.

Dan’s hands slip under Arin’s shirt as he continues planting wet kisses and leaving marks, his dry palms sliding over smooth skin, marveling at how soft and warm Arin felt. Dan squeezes Arin’s sides lightly, enjoying the way the slight chub feels in his hands, and how it makes Arin squirm. He’s ticklish there.

Arin looks away from Dan for a moment, picking up the joint again from where Dan had put it back on the coffee table in front of them, and he takes another drag, being sure to turn his head and not get any smoke near Dan’s face.

Hey, he wanted more, what could he say.

“Really?” Dan moves his reddened lips away from a developing hickey to speak, almost sounding whiny. “I’m trying to get all hot and heavy here, and you're focused more on the—”

Arin takes another hit, shutting him up by shoving his lips against Dan’s, shotgunning him even though he’s the _last_ person that needed it. Even so, Dan inhales it all without any hesitation.

“If I become a stoner because of this, I blame you.”

“I’ll take full responsibility for that, baby,” Dan says, a bit strained as the smoke escapes his lungs, sliding out of his lips in pretty white wisps. He moves back up, giving Arin a quick kiss. “Now, where were we?”

Dan’s hands are still under Arin’s shirt, tongue in Arin’s mouth, all either of them can taste is weed and warmth, and Arin can't do anything but moan into Dan’s mouth when Dan rubs the pad of his finger over one of his nipples, when he sucks on Arin’s tongue.

Dan grabs the hem of Arin’s shirt and starts pulling, and Arin takes the hint and lifts his arms to help get it off. Once the article of clothing is gone, Dan quickly pulls off his own shirt, and the kissing continues, as heated and intense as ever, making Arin’s body tingle even more now that more warm skin is touching.

“I wanna make your dick high,” Arin mutters against Dan’s lips as he breaks away. It's a silly statement, but it makes Dan blush, he seems to get what Arin is insinuating even if he's doing it in the stupidest way possible.

“You wanna blow me?”

“I wanna get your dick high,” He repeats, though he’s a lot more flushed than the first time the words left his mouth.

“I mean...I won't stop you?” Dan says as he sits up, a hint of questioning in his tone, and Arin slides off of the couch lazily, settling in between Dan’s legs as he fumbles with his button and zipper. After a bit of shuffling, Dan’s pants and underwear are both around his ankles, and he's looking down at Arin a little shyly.

Dan has a nice dick. Arin isn't sure if he's ever used the word “nice” to describe a penis in his life, but he's doing it right now, because Dan’s dick is indeed nice. He's only half-hard, but Arin intends to change that very soon.

Arin wraps his fingers around the base of Dan’s cock loosely, gently squeezing, it feels so _warm,_ and the shaky sigh that slips past Dan’s lips is music to Arin’s ears. The sound is as smooth and intoxicating as the smoke had been, making Arin feel just as nice.

He wants more sounds.

“Have you...done this before?” Dan asks. Arin remains silent for a couple of moments before giving Dan a small, jerky nod.

“Shit happens.”

Dan doesn't question further, and Arin is slightly grateful. He doesn't want to explain things right now. He just wants a dick in his mouth.

Arin’s tongue lolls out of his mouth, licking over the tip of Dan’s cock, dipping into the slit as he laps at the skin, and Dan’s hand moves to rest on Arin’s head, running through the silky locks gently. Arin often wore ponytails or messy buns to keep his long hair out of his face, but today he’d decided against it, and he’s happy that he did. Dan’s fingers feel nice in his hair.

Arin licks up the underside of Dan’s cock, mouthing at the tip before taking it into his mouth. He sucks gently, as if still testing waters, and Dan moans softly.

It's weird, how much Arin actually likes the feeling of having a dick in his mouth. He probably shouldn't necessarily enjoy that part as much as he is, but who cares. He hums, feeling the way his mouth is wide open and stretched, the way he’s drooling messily. He moves his tongue around the thickness, Dan was definitely bigger than average, and now that he was fully hard it was difficult to miss, especially with how full Arin’s mouth feels.

God, he'd like that inside of him. But not now, maybe at some point when they weren't so high and Arin could barely think for a minute without getting distracted.

Plus, this is good enough right now. Arin liked the feeling of his mouth being so full, and the sounds were still very nice.

Arin feels like his mind is chasing itself in circles, focusing only on Dan and the way he's muttering soft praises and breathing unevenly, focusing on the fact that Arin is sucking on a dick, and Arin wonders if his lack of focus is because of the weed.

It probably is.

Not that he's complaining.

Dan whines brokenly as Arin pulls off of him suddenly, an obscenely wet sound cutting through the mostly quiet room. Arin licks his swollen lips, panting for a moment before speaking, a stupid smirk on his face. “Hey, Dan, I just realized something.”

Dan eyebrows furrow, and a sigh hisses out through his clenched teeth before he asks, “What, Arin?”

“I can't get your dick high. Dicks don't have lungs.”

Dan looks frustrated, and his mouth opens to likely call Arin dumb, but the statement is lost in a desperate sound as Arin takes him down again with no warning. He starts bobbing his head quickly, hollowing his cheeks as he does so, doing his best to fight against his gag reflex because all he wants is for Dan to feel good.

He feels a little accomplished when he manages to take Dan _far_ down, far enough that Arin can feel him in his throat, that his nose is pressed against Dan’s stomach, and he gags softly before moving his head, managing to control it enough so he doesn't like...throw up on Dan’s dick or anything.

That'd be a terrible, _terrible_ way for this to go. Also, it'd be super gross.

“Arin, holy _fuck_ ,” Dan squeaks out in awe, there was no way in hell he could've known Arin could deep throat, and Arin can feel the cock throbbing in his mouth, swelling even, Dan _has_ to be close, there's no doubt about it.

Arin looks up at Dan, eyes wide and wet and dark, and Dan makes eye contact for all of a few seconds before groaning, breaking the contact as he throws an arm over his face, body shuddering.

“Arin, I’m— _fuck_!” Dan tries to sputter out a warning, but he's a little too late, because Arin’s mouth is filling with thick cum before he has a chance to pull off.

Not that he would've. He just didn't really have the time to, if he wanted to.

However, it's _gross_. Not even general cum gross, where it's slimy and stringy and just kind of unpleasantly salty on the tastebuds, _no_ , this is just straight up sour and bitter, and the taste confuses Arin, but he swallows it nonetheless, pulling off when Dan nudges him, the hot wetness too much for his oversensitive cock.

The only sound in the room is their shared heavy breathing, until Arin breaks it.

“Dude, I’m _sorry_ , but your jizz is gross. Not even because it's just jizz, and jizz is gross. It's like...more gross.”

Dan is a little lost in his afterglow, but he still looks surprised at the claim, if not a little offended. “What, really?”

“Yeah! My mouth tastes bad now. Dan, what...what have you been eating lately?”

Dan remains silent for a moment in thought before bursting out into giggles, and Arin tilts his head. “What?”

“ _Pizza._ That's what I've been eating lately. That and a bunch of other junk, but mostly pizza.”

 _Oh_. Right, greasy or generally unhealthy foods ended up making jizz taste bad. Or so he'd heard. Meat too, but as far as Arin remembered Dan and his roommate didn't get many things involving meat.

“Wow, so I’m partially the reason your cum tastes bad. Listen, you better start eating better, because next time I won't blow you if I know I'm gonna get...a _gross_ , jizzy mouth. A normal jizzy mouth I can handle quite fine.”

“Next time?” Dan asks as he pulls his pants and underwear back up, voice hopeful.

“Yeah, next time,” Arin responds, as if it’s obvious. “I definitely don't want this to be a one time thing. Not just the blowing of the peens, but us spending time together in general. I don't know about _you_ —”

“No! No no, I'm definitely cool with that. More than cool. I want that too.”

“Alright, then it's settled.” Arin grins. “Eat better so I can blow you properly the next time we have a stupid and super gay date. Because I'm pretty sure this counts as a date.”

“Noted.” There's a beat before Dan speaks up again, biting his lip as he smirks. “...I can make it up to you, if you want.”

“Of _course_ I want. My dick is about to bust a hole through my jeans.”

“Then come up here,” Dan pats the couch, and Arin sits, facing Dan.

Arin leans back on the armrest a bit, opening his legs, and Dan crawls up on his stomach so his face is between Arin’s legs, his own gangly ones hanging off of the other side of the couch. He doesn’t do anything at first, staring at Arin’s pants, and Arin looks down at him.

“You okay?” He asks, and Dan forces out a small laugh.

“Fine.”

“You sure? Dude, talk to me, if you don’t want to do this, I can just—"

“No, it’s not that. It’s just…” Dan doesn’t make eye contact with Arin, blushing. “I’ve never...done this before.”

Arin’s eyes narrow, and Dan starts to stammer as he explains himself. “I-I mean, I’m not a virgin, I’ve...I’ve had sex before, it’s just... _this_ , this thing specifically I haven’t done.”

“Have you ever been with another guy before? Any other amazing experiences with the masterpiece that is the human penis?”

Dan remains silent for a few seconds before shaking his head.

“S-so...I’m the first?”

A nod. “I mean, I’m not like having a panic over it or anything, I have some experience with guys, but not this far. I've never done _this_.”

Something about that makes Arin feel warm inside. Not like, _aroused_ warm, but...warm.

“And that,” Dan continues. “That means this is probably going to be the absolute worst blowjob of your life.”

That gets a laugh out of Arin. Albeit a nervous laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. “I don’t think you could make it my worst experience even if you tried.”

Arin says the words with such certainty that it makes Dan curious. “Do you have like...a personal worst beej in mind or something?”

Arin stares at the ceiling for a few seconds before answering sluggishly. “...Yes, I do. But I don’t wanna talk about it...right before getting blown. Maybe later.”

“Fair enough. Might as well get this show on the road, then.” Dan hooks his fingers into Arin’s pants, pulling them down just enough to free his cock.

It springs out and almost bops Dan on the nose with how close his face is, and that gets a laugh out of both of them. That lowers the tension a bit, and Dan finally lowers his face, slowly licking a stripe up Arin’s cock, tasting the heated flesh.

Arin squeaks, his hips twitching as Dan continues lavishing his dick with laps of his tongue, it feels so _good_ , he feels so sensitive, and he never wants it to end.

He cries out when Dan wraps his lips around the tip, sucking as his hand comes and starts pumping the rest. He bobs his head after a few moments, taking Arin a bit deeper, but not extremely so, clearly timid and inexperienced and unsure if he'd end up gagging if he went too far.

Arin doesn't care, the way Dan is sucking around what he can fit in his mouth messily as his head moves is doing more than enough for him. His hand moves down to tangle in Dan’s hair, petting his head as if to urge him on, though his hand tightens and tugs when Dan trails a hand down to play with his balls.

Dan makes an urgent sound at the tug, the vibrations of the noise just serving to make Arin moan louder.

He damn near screams when Dan’s fingers nudge at his perineum, oh god, that always felt so good when he did it while jacking off and somehow it's even better when it’s Dan. He continues his bobbing and sucking even as he keeps applying pressure, and Arin can’t last any longer, even if he wants to.

“Dan! Fuck!” Arin’s back arches suddenly, and he cums hard with another whiny sound, his hands scrambling to grip at the couch for some sort of leverage as he’s pushed over the edge.

Dan doesn’t spit either, he swallows Arin’s cum with a gulp that sounds very wet and lewd, but he makes a face when he does. “Ew.”

Arin clicks his tongue in annoyance, even as he's a little out of breath. “Yeah, imagine...imagine that, but like three times as gross. That's _you._ ”

“Ouch. Sorry.”

“You're...lucky you're cute,” Arin says, kissing Dan’s cheek when he crawls back up.

“So, how'd I do?” Dan asks, grinning, looking somewhere between cocky and hopeful.

“Fuckin’ great, actually,” Arin says with a grin, still slightly floaty, and Dan’s face lights up. “You sure you haven't sucked a dick before? You seemed to know what you were doing.”

Dan’s hand tangles in his own mussed up hair as he smiles sheepishly. “Well...even if I don't have direct experience, I'm pretty sure I know how blow jobs work. It's not like I've _never_ been blown before, and I've...seen enough of them to get the idea.”

“In porn?”

“In porn.”

There's a small lull between them, not awkward, but comfortable, they both feel pretty satisfied, but Dan does speak up after a couple of moments, breaking the silence.

“So, what was the worst blowjob you ever got like, anyway?” Dan asks as they both get themselves comfortable on the couch. There’s definitely anything but enough space for them to be laying here the way they are, trying to be side by side but it's more like they're on top of each other due to the general lack of space. Though, neither of them really care about how pressed together they are to make it work. They’re both too drowsy to actually get up and go to Dan’s actual bed, the relaxing feeling of both getting off and being high mixing together to make them pleasantly sleepy. Arin definitely isn’t complaining, and to him it seems like Dan is enjoying it.

“...Someone threw up. On my dick,” Arin mumbles, and Dan gasps.

“Wh-what?! Seriously?” Arin’s nod and forlorn expression makes it obvious he isn’t lying. Remembering it was a trip in itself, probably the most unpleasant trip one could have.

“Yeah. Their first beej, underestimated how sensitive gag reflexes can be if you aren’t prepared, stuff happened. Bad stuff happened. That’s all I’m saying on the topic.”

“Gross.” Dan’s nose crinkles up, he looks a little sick, and it makes Arin laugh.

“Tell me about it, I’m the one who, like, _lived_ it. I think a part of me died that day. Like, my dick is a zombie now. Zombie dick.” He pauses to giggle at his stupid choice of wording before continuing. “But yeah, basically my soul escaped through my dick but _not_ in the good way.”

“Oh my god.”

“It’s not as fun as spit on your dick, let me tell you—"

“Arin, Jesus Christ, _stop talking._ ”

They go back and forth a few more times, getting sleepier and sillier as the time passes, talking about whatever comes to mind in their comfortable haze. Dan’s sweet, soft giggles are the last thing Arin hears before nodding off, with Dan falling out soon after.

\--

The sound of the doorbell rouses Dan from his slumber, and he blearily opens his eyes to see Barry walk into the room.

“Oh, hey Bear, when did you get here?” He asks through a yawn, propping himself on an elbow as much he can while still being pressed warmly against Arin’s bulk. Arin is on top of Dan, curled up and breathing softly, and he feels like a fucking heater.

“A while ago,” Barry says with a shrug. “You guys were dead asleep, so I didn't bother trying to wake you to say I got here. I take it things went well?”

“Oh. Okay. And yeah, well is an understatement honestly.” Dan stretches as he tries to regain feeling in his now asleep arm, shifting, and he accidentally elbows Arin in the ribs. The man groans, moving around so he can rub at his face with a hand, even if his own arm is crushed uncomfortably between him and Dan.

They're a mess of tangled and crushed limbs on the couch, but somehow it's not as bothersome as it probably should be.

When Arin actually opens his eyes, he immediately meets Dan’s gaze, and the stoner can't help but smile at the way Arin’s eyes are droopy, half-lidded, and his gaze is a little unfocused.

It's _cute_.

“Sorry,” Dan apologizes, and Arin just grins, burying his face in the crook of Dan’s neck with a chuckle. Dan giggles when he feels dry lips ghosting kisses on his skin.

Dan hears a muffled ”it's cool” being muttered into his neck, and it just makes him grin wider.

“Dude, are you still a little high?”

“Mm…” Arin hums, pulling his face away from Dan’s neck and resting his head on his chest as he ponders the question. “I dunno. I feel warm and kinda floaty, but it's nice. I can't tell if it's because of the weed, or because I'm with you, though.”

Dan laughs, but his cheeks do feel a little warm. “It’s probably the weed, you dork. You're so gay.”

“Well... _you_ sucked my dick.”

“Wh— Arin. You sucked my dick first, what are you even talking about?”

“I was making your dick high. Duh.”

“Weren't you the one that said—mid blowjob, mind you—that dicks don't have lungs so they _can't_ get high?”

“...Shut up.”

“You guys are ridiculous,” Barry comments, shaking his head with a grin.

“No—”

The doorbell rings again, reminding Barry of the reason he was in the room in the first place.

“Right, shit, I'm supposed to be getting that.”

“Who’s there?” Dan asks as Barry walks past the living room to get to the door.

“Pizza.”

“Barry, I thought you said you were done with pizza and you were going to be upset if we got more of it.”

“Meh.” Barry shrugs. “Old habits die hard, I guess?”

“You’re not allowed to eat any. You need real food.” Arin says as he untangles himself from Dan, who slides his legs off of the couch so Arin can sit up properly. Dan shivers, immediately missing the heat of Arin’s body on top of his as he sits up too. “Wait, how long were we asleep?”

“Oh, uh…” Dan reaches forward to grab his phone from the coffee table in front of them. “It’s like seven. So...three or four hours at most. At least, I think so.”

“Dang.” Arin leans back, sinking into the couch before his face twists in concern, eyebrows furrowing. “Is it bad if you fall asleep while high?”

Dan snorts. “No? Dude, some people smoke weed _to_ go to sleep. It can help with that sort of thing since it generally relaxes you.”

“Oh.”

“You...really know nothing about weed, huh?”

“And you know nothing about other penises. So don’t make fun of me.”

“Like I said before, I’m not,” Dan claims, throwing an arm around Arin’s shoulders to pull him closer and plant a kiss on his cheek. “It’s still adorable.”

“Whatever,” Arin grumbles, and then he freezes. “Wait, pizza? Dan, what time did you say it was again?”

“Seven?”

“Oh shit, wait a minute, I have to see something,” Arin spits out quickly, scrambling to stand up and run to the door, and Dan raises an eyebrow, watching Arin.

“Ross!” Arin calls out, looking past Barry and out the door, and sure enough, there was Ross. Of course he was. Arin knew his schedule pretty damn well by now.

Barry pauses mid-sentence, looking back to Arin questioningly, and Ross’ eyes widen slightly when he notices Arin inside the apartment.

“Arin? What the fuck, you’re _here_? And you’re...shirtless?”

Arin looks down to verify Ross’ claim, and yep, Arin was definitely not wearing a shirt. It was probably still on the floor where it’d been carelessly tossed hours ago.

“Uh...long story,” Arin mutters, and there’s that stupid cheeky grin of Ross’ that Arin has grown to slightly hate.

“Does that story involve that guy’s dick?”

“Dan. Dan’s dick,” Arin corrects without thinking, and the grin grows.

“So it  _does_?”

“That’s not—”

“It totally does,” Barry interjects with a grin of his own. “They were asleep on the couch together, not fully clothed, so I’m pretty sure they had sex.”

“We did not have full on sex, _Barry_ ,” Arin defends, cheeks flaring red. “A dick may have been involved—”

“Two dicks!” Dan calls out from further inside the house, and Arin rolls his eyes.

Arin turns around to simply say, “Not helping!”, and he hears Dan laugh.

Ross turns to Barry. “Listen, he’s wanted this for a while, so honestly this is probably the best news I’ve heard all day.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not right here!” Arin exclaims with a pout.

Barry scoffs. “Are you kidding? I’m pretty sure Dan has wanted to ask Arin out for like the past _month_. He’s just really, _really_ bad at it.”

“I heard that!” Dan chimes in again, and Barry just shakes his head.

“At least those idiots worked their shit out and finally fucked,” Ross offers, and Barry nods.

“After like years. Anyway, Ross, is it? It’s getting late, when do you get off work? Anytime soon?”

“Uh…” Ross looks to the side for a moment before answering. “Y-yeah, soon is a way to put it. Why?”

“I don’t know, I mean I’m pretty sure Arin is gonna be here for a while, and I’m also pretty sure I’m gonna be third-wheeling the fuck out of anything that happens, and you seem cool, so like...you wanna come hang out with us once you’re off? If...if you’re not busy, that is.”

Ross’ face turns pink, and he actually stammers for a moment, looking almost...shy? Oh, holy shit, Arin is totally picking up on this. Ross is nervous right now. Barry’s making him nervous.

This is amazing. Ross doesn’t _do_ nervous, he’s usually the one that _makes_ people nervous, so this is a sight to behold.

“O-Oh, uh, I mean...sure! Yeah, that sounds cool, I can do that. I’ll come by after I punch out.”

“Okay, cool. I’ll see you later, then?”

“Yeah, later.”

Arin waits until the door is closed and Barry walks away with the pizza to burst out into hysterical laughter. He walks back into the living room, still laughing, and Dan looks nothing short of confused.

“Dude, dude, I think Ross likes Barry,” Arin manages between laughs, and Dan tilts his head.

“Ross?”

“The dude I was talking to outside, I work with him, he’s also apparently gonna hang out with us here later, but dude you _don’t_ understand!”

“Well, everyone likes Barry, he’s a pretty chill guy—”

“No! No, I mean like he was all blushy and shit, like a kid with a crush, I think he _likes_ Barry.”

“Oh man, really? Hope he doesn't plan on blowing him.” Dan stops talking to giggle as Arin laughs loudly.

“True that. I should know.”

“But wow, I gotta say, you pizza boys have the _worst_ taste in guys,” Dan quips as Arin plops back on the couch next to him.

“Nah, I think we just have a similar weakness,” Arin suggests playfully.

“And that is?”

Arin sits up on his knees and uses his hand to turn Dan’s face towards him, giving Dan a peck on the nose that makes him giggle.

“Cute stoners.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://grouchycouchy.tumblr.com) for grumps and shit


End file.
